parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Fight
Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano, and Mortimer make it to the right location. Pete pops up after going through the booby traps and his billy club is burned to ashes Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Now I'm angry. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Told you it was dangerous, but did anyone listen? No. Might as well be talking into a brick wall! grabs Mortimer's nose and he throws him to a ground, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano climb down on a ground with a rope, and Mortimer screams as Pete jumps down Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: All right, where are they? Cowards! Soon as they heard us comin', they turned tail! and Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano walk around the village he knocks over any food in his away Roo/Fievel: NOW! throws the fruit at Pete; Dudley Puppy, Snoopy, Brian, Mac, T-Bone, K.C. Pal, and Spot are attacking with some fruits at Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano, and Mortimer Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Where do you think you're going? sees Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano running away from the onslaught of food Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano/McBrusque's goons: Home! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Ow. gets hit by a jumbo-sized watermelon I suppose I should except this by now. Puppy, Snoopy, Brian, Mac, T-Bone, K.C., Pal, and Spot still attack Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano with some fruits and Pete starts to chase the Hyenas Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Come back, you nose-wipin', tail-turnin', double-dealin'-- gets hit by a downpoor of fruit Ah, forget it. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Wait for me! bumps onto a wall when a watermelon breaks and he grabs the rope, and is pulled up. Puppy, Snoopy, Brian, Mac, T-Bone, K.C., Pal, and Spot cheer Dudley Puppy, Snoopy, Brian, Mac, T-Bone, K.C., Pal, and Spot /Lenape Mice: Yeah! Hooray! Olive/Cholena: Oh, Father. We are safe! Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Not for long, child. The upper-worlders will be back. They will come in greater numbers with more powerful weapons, and we will be lost. Roo/Fievel: Isn't there anything you can do? Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Yes. Seal the ancient tunnel. Jelly/Tanya: No. You'll be buried alive! Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Do not worry, our air shafts will not be harmed. Besides, we have other ways to visit the upper world. Roo/Fievel: sniffles You do? Where? Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Perhaps it is better that you do not know. Remember, Zelozelos, the upper-world is a gift from The Great Spirit. Perhaps someday the mammals there will learn to share it. Perhaps you can teach them. Max/Tony: Uh, Chief? Exactly how do you plan to seal the tunnel? Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Show me the map. shows him the map, and Underdog points to the location of the underground river close to the tunnel There. There is a great underground river here, close to the tunnel. Roo/Fievel: Yeah. I remember. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Once you find it again, you must destroy the wall that separates one from the other. Roo/Fievel: Uh, how're we supposed to do that? the longhouse, Underdog takes out a bomb and puts it down in front of Roo, Max, Jelly, and Olive Underdog/Chief Wulisso: out bomb Take this. Max/Tony: nervously Better not be a cat in here. holds the bomb Underdog/Chief Wulisso: No. Gunpowder. Olive, Jelly, and Max gasp in shock Max/Tony: Whoa! No sweat. Roo/Fievel: But you said gunpowder was evil. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Hmm. It is, and we would never use it to harm anyone else. But we can put it to a good use and protect ourselves. Place the box where the river's roar is loudest. Light the fuse, and then run. Roo/Fievel: sniffles I'll never forget you, Olive. up Olive/Cholena: (hugging Roo) And I will never forget you. holds Jelly's paws Farewell. Jelly/Tanya: Thank you. hugs Olive; Max gets kissed on the cheek by Olive, and he blushes and chuckles in embarrassment. Jelly catches him as he starts to faint Steady there, Romeo, or we all go up in smoke. Max, and Jelly are heading into the tunnel where the river's roar is loudest. Roo/Fievel: Come on. Jelly/Tanya: There it is. Max, and Jelly are heading into the tunnel where the river's roar is loudest. Roo/Fievel: Okay. Now we all have to do... is light the gunpowder. puts the bomb on the ground Max/Tony: Sure. Jelly/Tanya: Simple. Roo/Fievel: No problem. gives the fire torch to Roo Max/Tony: You do it. Roo/Fievel: I-I... I can't. and Mortimer run from dark tunnel and they head towards to Roo, Jelly, and Max and they shriek, and run away; Pete grabs Roo Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Where do you think you're going?! grabs Max and he slams him onto the wall Nobody makes a fool of Mortimer Mouse! witnesses this and runs to Max's rescue Jelly/Tanya: runs and jumps on Mortimer Leave him be, you rat! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: last words Hey, what the-- HEY! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: last words Didn't your mother ever tell ya? throws Roo to the ground; tauntingly Kids shouldn't play with fire. waves a torch at Roo You might get burned. snarls and jumps and he bites Pete's arm as Pete screams in pain, Roo stomps on Pete's foot, and grabs the torch. Jelly pushes Mortimer off of Max, and punches Mortimer, who falls backwards on Pete's back into the dark cave. Roo throws a torch onto the bomb, Pete and Mortimer gasp in shock, then the bomb explodes violently and the underground river shakes and floods the tunnel, together with Pete and Mortimer as they fall, screaming, into the chasm to their deaths. Roo, Jelly, and Max run from the water, but Roo gets washed into the water. Jelly and Max climb to higher ground and the water slows and turns into mud Max/Tony: Where's Roozy?! and Jelly jump onto the mud in worry and start frantically searching for Roo Jelly/Tanya: Roo? Max/Tony: Roozy, where are ya?! Jelly/Tanya: Roo?! Max/Tony: Over here! Jelly/Tanya: Roo! and Jelly, thinking Roo is dead, hang their heads sadly, and tear up, until they see bubbling in the mud, and Roo pops out Roo/Fievel: coughs Here! Max/Tony: happily Roozy! Jelly/Tanya: happily Oh, Roo! share a muddy group hug.